psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Psych (detective agency)
Psych (detective agency) is the private psychic detective agency Shawn began with Gus in the Pilot episode. Their business does receive clients, but it's unknown whether or not there have been other clients than those mentioned in episodes. History Shawn started and named the agency without Gus's knowing, and called it Psych, saying the best way to make people believe you is to tell them that you're lying to them. He used Gus's credit card and forged his signature on the lease. Since the first season they have extended the office to have more rooms. The Psych office is like a second home to both Shawn and Gus with it's own bathroom, kitchen, and entertainment system. When Shawn decided to move to San Francisco in order to be with Juliet, the agency closed down. However, he later started a new agency in San Francisco called "Psychphrancisco". Police Involvement Shawn and Gus do receive clients through their psychic detective agency but the bulk of the investigations come from involvement with the Santa Barbara Police Department. The Psych detective agency also tends to uncover past cases which wrongly incarcerated people or were closed due to lack of evidence. Staff *Shawn Spencer (founder) *Burton "Gus" Guster (co -founder, provides the money with his other job) *Ken Wong (former assistant) *Dagmar (former assistant) *Leslie (former assistant) * Clients *Raylene Wilcroft (Woman Seeking Dead Husband - Smokers Okay, No Pets) *Robert Dunn (Who Ya Gonna Call?) *Brett Connors (Forget Me Not) *Bill Peterson (Poker? I Barely Know Her) *Jimmy Nickels (And Down the Stretch Comes Murder) *Shockley and Goddard (If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? ) *Karen Vick (Rob-a-Bye Baby) *Haversham (Ghosts) *Carl Wilcox and Brittany (Christmas Joy) *April McCarthur (Six Feet Under the Sea) *Carlton Lassiter (Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing, Heeeeere's Lassie, High Noon-ish and S.E.I.Z.E. the Day) *Ryan Bainsworth (Truer Lies) *Jason Cunningham (Tuesday the 17th) *Thane Woodson (True Grits) *Zola (Cirque du Soul) Visitors *Juliet O'Hara *Carlton Lassiter *Henry Spencer *Karen Vick Triva *In the very first episode it is a one room building. *Shawn tore down a wall to expand the room without the owner's authority. It is never revealed whether he got in trouble. *Mr Yin once vandilized the Psych window to read "Psycho". *On one occasion, Shawn and Gus kept a stolen Polar Bear in the office, contained only by a piece of string on the floor. *There is a framed newspaper article about Shawn and Gus solving the case from "Spelingg Bee". *The color of the "Psych" logo changed from blue to green somewhere in between Seasons 1 and 2. In season 1, episodes 12, 13, & 14, there's inside window shots where it looks to be green and also In Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast, it was a night time shot, but appears to be green. Definitely though, first episode of Season 2 " American Duos" it was green. Gallery outside.jpg psych3.png psych7.png thCAD0GA36.jpg psych.JPG 352.PNG 035.PNG 008.PNG 136.PNG psych agency.PNG IMG_5191.PNG IMG_5205.PNG 2Musical Psych Office.PNG 39.PNG 21.PNG psych office.png office.png de:Psych_(Agentur) Category:Locations Category:Santa Barbara Category:Companies